Black and White
by aluvme
Summary: Haru has developed a crush for Hanajima and they've finally decided to go out. But Rin and Akito obviously wouldn't let them be happy now would they? Final Chapter Up! Review HaruxHana
1. Chapter 1

First Fanfiction! I hope you guys like it.

Chapter One

"So explain to me _why_ Hanajima-san and I have to clean the school room while you guys go out and eat?" Haru grumbled at Momiji and Tohru's circle of friends.

"Because we gosta eat and it's your turn to clean the classroom. Both of you skipped cleaning duty for a whole month." Momiji cheerfully replied while heading for the door.

"Iiiii'm so sorry Hatsuharu-san and Hana-chan! I feel so guilty that I can't help out!" Tohru sobbed.

Hana smiled slightly and said, "Oh, Tohru-chan, you are so caring. No, go out and enjoy yourself. We'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

"But this isn't even my classroom!" Haru grabbed at Momiji and demanded an answer. "Why do I have to clean someone else's classroom?"

"Apparently your teacher was so fed up with you, she decided cleaning the upper class rooms- which are so much bigger- would make up for your laziness." The yankee replied with a smirk.

"Well, have fun cleaning the place Haru-kun and Hana-chan!" With that last comment the door shut and the room was left with the two students staring at each other.

Hanajima glanced around the room with disgust. Papers were scattered about the floor everywhere and dust lurked eerily around the corners. Sighing heavily, she began to pick up the papers - while carefully avoiding any dust bunnies.

"Yo, goth! Why don't we just dump the job and go out to eat?"

The girl's head snapped up immediately at the word goth and she glared at the cow. "I have a name you know!"

Haru breathed in and out slowly trying to calm himself. He was slowly turning black. The fact that he was hungry, stuck with some boring girl, and had to clean a dirty classroom really irked him. For twenty minutes, the two of them worked diligently without saying a word to each other.

"Hey, Hana-san. Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you."

"It's alright Hatsuharu-san." She smirked. "Since when has he called me 'Hana-san'?" She thought to herself. Giving Haru a funny look, Hana stood up and walked to the window.

"I'm sorry, was I too forward?"

"No, Hatsuharu-san, it's alright. Wow, the sunset is really pretty today. Do you not agree?"

"Yea, it's nice I sup-" The white haired boy's reply was cut off by a small _click_ sound. "Hey, did you hear that!"

"Yes I did. And by the sound of it, I think we're locked in this room!." Hana shakily replied while standing up. She rushed to the door and checked the knob. Haru joined her and pounded on it.

"Wait! We're still in here! Don't leave. Hey you WAIT!" Anxiously, Haru thumped on the door. He felt a velvety hand rest on his shoulder and turned to face deep violet colored eyes.

"It's no use, I tried to communicate with the janitor through my waves but there is an interference, I'm assuming that it's the headsets he had on his head."

Haru slumped to the floor and slammed his fists on the tiles. He was stuck in a strange predicament. Hunger tugged at his stomach and there was no way to go home. Plus, he was stuck with Hana, the gloomiest girl he had ever met. He peered out at the room filled with desks and chairs until he came upon Hana's figure facing the window. Her black hair shined radiantly and her violet eyes shone with a vibrant glare. She was gorgeous.

-End of Chapter One .. TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Haha! Second Chapter! Oh and sorry for the delay it was delayed.. because of internet errors.. sorry! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket (sorry I forgot to put this on the first chapter) oops.. but I WISH!

The lights flickered off and the whole room was dark. The school building's power supply cut off at 6:00. Meanwhile, in the classroom a confused teenager paced back and forth in front of the door-

Haru shook his head violently. "What am I thinking? A creepy girl that only wears black, is gloomy, and is really boring is not gorgeous!" Inside Haru's head, the Black side of him laughed hysterically while saying, "You know you like her. Maybe because you're lonely… and she's a little bit like _her_." White Haru glanced over at Hana, and found that she was soundly asleep on a desk. He stood up and walked over to her sleeping body. Although he refused to admit it to himself, the girl was frighteningly beautiful. Taking off his coat, he sighed and gently placed it on top of her.

"I don't like her. I just... want to get to know her better, that's all." After convincing himself, Haru glanced at the clock on the wall. "8:00! We've been in here for so long." The cow gazed at Hana a little more before deciding to go off and sleep on the teacher's desk. "They'll find us tomorrow." And he dozed off.

Haru woke up to a bunch of rustling noises. He peeked open his eyes to see shining brown eyes.

"Haru-niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Good morning!" Momiji shouted gaily.

Haru stared at the figures crowding around him. Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji were all staring at him.

"Stupid cow! I can't believe that you were stupid enough to let yourself get locked into a classroom!" Kyo and Yuki spat out.

Ignoring the boys, Haru coolly walked over to Hanajima and asked if she had slept alright.

"Yes I did. Thank you for your jacket." She replied with a slight tint of pink forming around her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Hana-chan, Hatsuharu-san! I should have never left! I'm so worthless. There I was having a good time while you two were stuck alone in a scary building! I'm so awful."

"Tohru it's alright, both of them are alive aren't they? Don't get yourself all worked up over nothing okay?" Uo patted Tohru on the head. Hana nodded in agreement and Tohru stopped sniffling.

"Yes, Honda-san. They are alright. There is no harm done at all." Yuki reassured.

"It was actually their faults for not being smart enough to get out before the janitor locked the door." Kyo retorted with a smug grin. The grin was quickly wiped off when Kyo received ice-cold glares from Haru, Uotani, and Hana

"Maybe a fist or two would knock you straight huh orangey?" Uo growled out while grabbing Kyo's collar.

"You wanna try yankee? Huh? You think you got what it takes?"

"Oh Kyo-kun, Uo-chan! Please don't fight!" Tohru squeeled.

"Yeah! Fighting won't solve anything." Momiji agreed.

The two broke apart but continued to glare at eachother. Yuki sweat dropped and shook his head.

"They act like little kids!" He thought to himself. Taking Tohru's hand he called out to the others. "Well now that we're all back together, why don't we allow Haru and Hanajima-san to go out to eat? I think they must be starving by now." Tohru blushed at the sudden contact with Yuki and nodded her head furiously in agreement.

"Yyyyes they should go eat! Do you think Shigure-san would mind if we ate over there?"

"No way! He'd be glad to let us go over there. I'm sure of it Tohru! 3"

"Well I can't eat because I have to go to work but see you at school. Carrot-top! You better take good care of Tohru and Hana for me!" Uo yelled as she left the room.

"Shut up Yankee! If you care so much why don't you… oh never mind. Alright. So the people who are going are Haru, Tohru, Yuki, Momiji, Hana, and me right?"

"Yes Kyo. Wow, in a matter of seconds, you became a genius!" Yuki said sarcastically.

"Rat boy, don't push it. I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of two ladies."

Yuki bristled at the comment and was ready to fight. The boys circled around each other and fists began to fly everywhere. Dodging all of Kyo's worthless kicks, Yuki swiftly punched Kyo's left cheek. The impact sent Kyo flying into a telephone pole.

"Kyo-kun! Are you alright?" Tohru cried anxiously while zipping over to the fallen body. "Oh my! Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun is… ALIVE! Oh thank goodness!"

"The idiot wouldn't die from that. Too bad though." Yuki sighed.

"What? You baka rat! You wanna say that to my face?"

"I don't think it's smart of you to provoke Yuki when he just beat the crap out of you Kyo." Haru stated bluntly. Kyo shook his fist and stomped onward to Shigure's.

"Kyo got the crap beaten out of him! Kyo got the crap beaten out of him" Chanted Momiji as he and Tohru ran after Kyo. Yuki shook his head and walked after them.

"They're interesting wouldn't you say?" Hana inquired.

"What?... Oh yea. They're all idiots in my opinion."

Hana smirked at the comment and replied, "Your also a Sohma. Are you saying you aren't one of them?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, we should hurry though. I'm hungry and we might lose them. Also, with your sense of direction, I bet we will never make it." Hana started walking towards the retreating figures of Tohru and her friends. Haru stood alone stunned.

"Hana, I can't get you off my mind." Haru thought as he raced after her.

-End of Chapter Two TBC..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Natsuki Takaya is one lucky woman. She's got the ownership of all these characters XD but the idea for HaruxHana are sooooooooooooooooooooo mine! OH.. this disclaimer goes for EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! and please review it helps me work

Chapter 3

All thanks to my loving editor -love ya sooooo much

"Shigure-san! We're here!" The teenagers all filed in one by one.

"Oh welcome home!" Shigure said with a evil grin. "My dear little flower, I've been so worried about you! If you weren't here, who would cook and clean?" Shigure gasped dramatically. "No! Don't tell me. You were delayed because Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun couldn't keep their filthy hands off of you! Oh, my poor tainted flower! Oh dear oh dea-" Shigure's babbling was cut off by two punches in the face from Kyo and Yuki.

"There, that shut the idiot up." Kyo mumbled while dusting off his hands.

"Miss Honda, you weren't tainted by Shigure's perverseness were you?" Yuki asked while brushing off the invisible dust off his shirt.

"No. Not at all! But is Shigure-san okay?"

"God Tohru! Don't care about that dumb dog okay? He's just an old man with a damn perverted mind. He can't keep his head out of the gutter!" Kyo yelled angrily. Tohru began to blush a deep red.

"Okay Kyo-kun. EH! I have to make dinner. Yes, dinner. Right away. Yes I will go make dinner." Tohru muttered as she flew into the kitchen.

"Awww Kyo you meanie! Why do you have to be so rude to Tohru? She's only trying to help out!" Momiji pouted while pointing an accusing finger at Kyo. Kyo's face contorted into a deep frown as he stated, "You know what? I'm not eating dinner. Good Night!" He stomped up the stairs and into his room and slamming the door.

Tohru came back out of the kitchen after hearing the slam. "Um… is everything alright?"

"Honda-san don't worry. Kyo just decided that he would have a tantrum and locked himself in his room. We can eat dinner without him. There would be more room for our extra guests." Yuki responded.

"Oh.. alright Yuki-kun, if you're sure. Um, if it's not too much trouble, could I have some help in the kitchen? There is too much food to handle."

Yuki and Momiji followed Tohru into the kitchen leaving Haru, Hana, and Shigure with eachother.

"That was quite the introduction." Hana stated.

"It always happens in this household. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a whole lot of work to do." Shigure said while bowing to the two. He walked past the two and shut the screen door, leaving them alone for the third time that day. Hana glanced about the house and decided that the blue couch was the best place to rest her aching legs.

'My god, it's the third time I've been left alone with her and I can't even get a single word out! This is so-'

"Hatsuharu-san, aren't you tired standing there in the doorway?" Hana interrupted, tilting her head slightly to the left. Haru's cheeks became warm and he couldn't look at her. He crossed the living room and placed himself next to Hanajima. Hanajima suppressed a giggle. She could tell that the boy was feeling slightly uncomfortable. His brain waves were signaling infatuation and anxiety.

"Come on, talk to her!" Black Haru whispered to White Haru. His black side had strong desires to play with people's emotions and he liked things to extremes. Haru refused to allow Hana's feelings to be hurt. "Shutup! I will talk to her. But, I won't do anything that you are thinking about."

Hana sweat dropped enormously. "Um Hatsuharu-san, are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because you just said out loud, 'Shutup! I will talk to her. But, I won't do anything that you are thinking about.'"

Haru cheeks burned with red. Jumping up, he attempted to explain himself. "Iiiits… not what you think! Well, maybe it is.. but you know… no .. you don't know.. but …. "

"Dinners READY!" Momiji exclaimed with overflowing excitement. He ran into the room where the two were sitting. Ready to repeat himself, he looked at the two but stopped when he saw Haru's glowing face. "Oooooo Did Haru-nii confess his love to you Hana-san?"

"What?" The two cried out in unison.

"WOW! Saying stuff at the same time. You must be going out already! How could I be so clueless? Shigure-san! Tohru! Yuki! KYO! I gots something to tell you guys!" Momiji ran out of the room on a rampage. Haru and Hana blushed deeply.

"Um, sorry about my cousin. I'll go and stop him." Haru apologized to his love. He rushed over to shush his cousin up while yelling, "You brat! Get your ass over here right now!"

"Awwwwwwww Haru-chan! We shouldn't be cursing at little kids right?"

"Shutup Momiji! We're the exact same age! You just act immature!"

"Haru! That was soo mean! I'm gunna go make you pay!" Momiji rushed outside and yelled, "Haru loves-" Momiji's huge speech was cut short by Haru's body being slammed into his. Quicklyslapping a hand on top of the rabbit's mouth, Haru dragged his cousin inside before anything else could slip out. When he entered the house, he was met by a grinning Shigure and a stupefied Tohru.

"Haru! Congratulations! Finally getting over that ooooooold relationship you had! It's such an improvement. Sure Rin had some goodies but, Hanajima-chan has super powers. Make sure you tell me about the-" Shigure glanced over at Haru. He stopped talking immediately when he saw that Haru was one minute away from turning black.

"Hatsuharu-kun is it true? Is Hana-chan actually going to be your girlfriend? It's so wonderful!" Tohru bubbled. Hanajima sighed and placed a hand on Tohru's shoulder.

"None of it is true. Hatsuharu-san and I are just friends. Nothing more and nothing less."

Shigure groaned with disappointment. "Well, if they aren't getting together, then I'll just have to be matchmaker! Since the love triangle at home has had no action lately, I'll just make those two get together. That'll be really fun." He thought while grinning evily. "I'm sorry, I just realized that I have to much work to do. I'll be eating in my office."

"Okay Shigure-san. Just leave your dirty dishes outside the door and I'll come pick them up later." Tohru replied while plopping rice into everyone's plates.

"Tohru-kun thank you being so understanding. Unlike some boys, that can't keep their tempers in check." Shigure responded while staring at Haru and Yuki. He picked up his tray of food and left. Inside his head, the wheels of love were turning. "Don't worry Haru, you just a little push to go with that relationship."

"Hana-san, are we nothing more than friends? Will we ever be more?" Haru thought while reaching out for the fried tofu.

-End of Chapter 3 TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

ENJOY! AND PLEASE REVIEW..

btw did you guys miss me? I was gone for a whole week.. my brain turned into a pile of goo.. I'm having a writers block. TT

Chapter 4

Haru's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash of thunder. All heads turned towards the window where the rain was pouring down mercilessly on the ground. Shigure returned into the living room and stared out of the window aswell.

With a grin he said, "Well, we can't have any of you walking home in this terrible weather. I think we have more than enough room for all of you to stay tonight."

"Shigure-san are you sure that I wouldn't be a burden in your household? I could walk home in this weather." Hana inquired.

"Nonsense, my dear. Honestly, we have two extra rooms, everyone will fit comfortably. I assure you." Shigure said, an evil grin still present on his face.

"I'll sleep in Tohru's room!" declared an excited Momiji, the racket of the outside now forgotten. Momiji grabbed Tohru's hand and dragged her upstairs to her room to prove his point further.

"Well I suppose we should all go and get ready for bed." Yawned Yuki as he rushed upstairs- just in case Haru wanted a room with him. Haru and Hana followed Yuki and went into their separate rooms. Slowly all of them drifted off to sleep, except for two people. Their names were Hatsuharu Sohma and Saki Hanajima.

Hatsuharu-san was totally different from whathis attitude potrayed. His attitude gave off a negative personality. One would think that he was cold and uncaring. But, Hana slowly blushed as she realized that Hatsuharu-san was funny, cute, caring, and quite handsome. Perhaps they could be together. After all, he had seemed to be slightly interested in her.

"Who am I kidding? No one would like me. I'm gloomy and guys would definitely go for girls that are outgoingand beautiful- like Uo, or cute and optimistic- like Tohru." With a sigh, Hana made her way out of the room, and down the hallway- she needed a breath of fresh air to clear her mind.

Haru slapped his head and sighed. Every time he tried to close his eyes, thoughts of Saki popped into his head.

"Gah! At this rate, I'm never going to fall asleep." Standing up, he opened the door, walked out into the hallway and down the stairs. He began to sneak inside of the kitchen but he stopped when he heard aenticing melody coming from the porch. Straining his ears to listen, Haru skillfully crept out of the kitchen and towards the sound.

"I want to hold you tight. And never let go. I want to be by your side, and softly caress your lovely body. It's a selfish desire, but still, I want to be near you."

Staring, Haru gasped at the sight before him. Hanajima was singing! A slow mournful tune, but still, it was absolutely wonderful. Suddenly the floor creaked from under his weight and Hana whipped around catching Haru like a deer in headlights.

Saki stared in suprise and looked uncomfortably away, flustered. Haru cleared his throat- embarrassed of being caught.

"You sing beautilfully."

Blushing, Saki responded, "Thankyou. But, I'm not a great singer...um... so... how come you aren't asleep yet?"

Chuckling at Hanajima's attempt to change the subject, he replied, "I couldn't sleep." _'I was thinking about you.'_ "What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep either." _'You were occupying my mind'_

An awkward silence filled the air as Haru looked intently into Hana's eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her close. He brushed his lips gently against hers.

_'I think I'm falling in love again.'_


	5. Chapter 5

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

Sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with summer school gah..

hahah i JUST realized .. at the end of the chapter.. I always write end of chapter # and TBC...but I forgot to do that on chapter 4..

sorry for confusing all of you T--T

Ch 5

The smell of sweet pancakes woke Hanajima up with a jolt. Immediately the flashbacks from last nights encounter flowed into her head. Scenes of the kiss replayed over and over in her mind.

Her face became red and she rushed downstairs. There, Tohru and Momiji were faithfully spreading out utensils and plates. Kyo and Yuki were bickering about some random thing and Shigure-san was nowhere in sight. The only face that greeted her was Haru's.

"Good morning." He whispered into her ear.

Tints of pink rapidly formed on the girl's cheeks.

"G-good morning." She stuttered while turning away. Luckily for her Tohru claimed that breakfast was ready. Carefully avoiding Haru, she made sure to sit as far from him as possible. She planted herself between Kyo and Tohru, making Kyo grumble.

Shigure glided into the dining room and asked, "Oh, Tohru-kun what did you grace us with for breakfast this morning?"

"Oh, Shigure-san! Good morning!" Tohru bubbled. "Today we have pancakes, milk, and cereal. It's an Americanized meal!"

"I see!" Shigure patted Tohru on the head and plopped down next to Haru and Momiji. Shigure smiled at Haru. _'If only you knew how I was going to put you and Hana together.. If only you knew...'_

Momiji looked at Haru and Hana. They were looking at everything but each other. _'Did something happen between those two? Did they fight? Oh, Tohru's gunna be so worried. I hope they fix their problem soon.'_

Momiji wasn't the only one that noticed the odd behavior of the two. All of them (but Tohru) noticed but, they shrugged it off. There was school and other matters to think about.

"Shigure-san, thank you for the night's stay." Hana bowed goodbye and closed the door.

Shigure stared at the ceiling. What was wrong? The ox and the girl were avoiding one another. Perhaps Haru had- no, Haru would never do that. So then what had happened? Shigure had a feeling that the relationship had already started. Smiling to himself he sat at his desk and waited for the kids to return. Kyo was a blabber mouth- he had a mouth that Shigure could count on to relay the day's events no matter how much he exaggerated it.

Tohru chatted happily with the group while Haru glumly looked over at Hana._ 'Did I do something wrong? Why is she avoiding me? Is she embarrassed?' _Haru furrowed his eyebrows together and tried to come up with answers.

The school day went by slower than usual. Haru was dying to see why Hana was avoiding him. Unfortunately for him, he was in different classes. The only time he ever saw her was in the hallway or during lunch.

Meanwhile, Hana was glad that she wasn't able to see Haru. It would be too awkward for her to talk to him. What does one say after kissing? With a sigh, she picked up her books and walked out of the room and off to lunch.

The lunchroom was loud and rowdy as always. You could barely hear yourself think in there. Yet, it was a great place to eat and talk with friends.

"Hey Hana! What took ya so long? Lunch isn't the same without you." Uo called out. Hana smiled but stopped when she saw Haru looking at her. His normal bored expression was replaced with one that looked quite anxious. She was pretty sure that he wanted to talk to her and refused to allow it.

"Yes, I'mcertainthat lunch would be dreadfully boring without me."

"What the hell are you two talking about? No one would miss either of you!" Kyo spat out.

Suddenly he yelped in pain. Uo grinned and said, "There's a taste of some poison waves for you orangey. Don't push it. I'm sure no one would miss you either."

Yuki nodded in agreement and Momiji smiled at the scene.

"O-h K-kyo-k-kun! A-are you alright?" Tohru scurried over to Kyo and checked on his condition.

"He'll be alright. The idiot wouldn't die even if a piano hit him." Yuki reassured.

All but Kyo (who was pissed off that they were making fun of him) and Tohru (who was too worried about a piano actually hitting Kyo) laughed till tears formed in their eyes.

"Alright everybody lunch is over! Get back to class!"

Hana successfully avoided Haru for the rest of the day. The school bell rang and the students rushed out of the building. It was a Friday and no one wanted to waste his or her precious weekend time. Even Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki left early. Hana, as usual, took her time. She stood around her locker and packed everything into her bag slowly and neatly.

Haru knew that Hana took her time packing because he would always hear it from the girls at school. For once, he was thankful for the gossip. He ran over to where he heard a locker slam shut and saw Hanajima.

Immediately she sensed his presence and groaned in her head. She began to walk away when Haru grabbed her arm. He pushed her against the lockers.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He was angry that she had totally ignored him.

Hana stared blankly at the boy before her. She had nothing to say.

Softening his voice, he said, "Did I do something wrong?"

Hana shook her head and gazed into his eyes. They were so glossy. She sighed and responded, "Why would you do something like that?"

"Huh what are you talking about?"

"Why would you like a girl like me?"

Haru sighed, "Are we still stuck on that part?"

Hana looked suprised. But she shook her head and said, "I'm tired of this. I'm going to go now." She tried to leave but it was impossible because of Haru's strong grasp.

"I'm sick of this too. Lets just get to the point." Haru lowered his head and pressed his lips against Hana's. He didn't care that she struggled. He just waited till she gave up.

Hana knew she couldn't avoid him forever. But now, it was certain that she couldn't. He loved her and she loved him. They broke apart and Hana whispered, "I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He stroked her forehead. "Hey, I gotta go but I'll see you... maybe this Sunday?"

"Sure."

(at the same time)

The wind was blowing hard and it was tangling up her raven black hair. She was agitated at the weather and where she was headed. _'We're over! We're over! How many times do I have to tell myself that? I dumped him.' _Rin shook her head violently as if she could empty out her thoughts. _'Damn it. Why can't I forget about him?' _Slowly she walked up to the school building where Haru was supposedly attending. She caught a glimpse of a tall figure with white hair advancing towards the lockers. _'There he is.'_

As rapidly as she could in her boots, Rin ran over to the locker area. Haru was talking to some girl. Rin walked as close as she could to the two and began to eavesdrop.

_"Why would you like a girl like me?"_

_"Are we still stuck on that part?"_

_"I'm tired of this. I'm going to go now."_

_"I'm sick of this too. Lets just get to the point."_

Rin winced as she saw the sight before her. Her Haru was kissing some other girl! She rolled her eyes. _'I won't let this happen. It doesn't matter how far they've gone. I want Haru back and nothing is going to stop me.'_ Rin saw Haru leave and decided to tail him._ 'I'll get him back.'_

(back to Haru)

Haru waved and walked off in the direction of Shigure's house. If there was an expert on romance, Shigure was the one. He was a couple of feet away from the house when he heard a voice.

"Hello Haru. Long time no see."

End of Chapter 5 TBC... -- haha there it is!


	6. Chapter 6

Heyloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! It's been a while people. How've you all been?  sorry for the long wait… Hana and Haru say hi.. and Haru is mine! Rawr.

Chapter 6

Haru stared ahead. In front of him was a face that he didn't want to see.

"I see you haven't changed at all."

"What are you doing here, Rin?"

"Well, I came to see you." She said as she stepped forward.

"Hn. Whatever, I have to go now." Haru stated bluntly as he turned to leave.

He felt a hand grasp the back of his shirt and pull him back. Haru spun around only to meet Rin's lips with his own. Haru's eyes widened and he pushed Rin away forcefully.

"What are you trying to pull? Huh? Answer me!"

"Haru.. I want you back."

Haru stepped back. "What? You want me back?"

"Look, I know that I dumped you but, I realized that I still need you, Haru. I still love you." Rin stepped forward and tightly hugged the baffled ox.

Haru froze in his place. 'Damn her! Why did she pick this time to tell me this. I DON'T love her anymore!' He raised his arms quickly and pulled himself out of her grip. Rin's arms reluctantly fell to her sides. Her face contorted and growled under her breath.

"It's because of that girl isn't it?"

Haru's retreating figure didn't answer.

'Haru, you _will_ regret this. I'm going to get help from _him_.'

(At Shigure's House)

Haru opened the screen door to find Kyo and Shigure talking to each other.

"And yeah, they didn't talk to each other the whole day. NOTHING ELSE HAPPENED, OK! Can I GO now?" Kyo asked impatiently. Shigure shook his head and smirked at the cat.

"Kyo-chan, what about _your_ love life? Did ya get anywhere?" Shigure slyly inquired.

A blush formed on the cat's cheeks. "W-what? Forget this! I-I'm going… s-stupid dog.. asking all these stupid questions." Kyo sputtered as he hurried away. The paper door slid open and Haru made his way toward the living room where the novelist was laughing silently to himself.

"Ah.. Haru welcome. Just in time! I had a couple of questions to ask you."

"I came to ask about something."

"Sure, you can go first. Tohru, would you be kind enough to get us some tea?"

"Y-yes Shigure-san! Right away." She answered with her usually cheery voice.

"Okay, so what do you want to know."

Haru blushed slightly and said, "Well, since you're a romance novelist, I was thinking maybe I could get some advice."

Shigure raised an eyebrow. "Advice? You don't mean… advice on _love_ do you?"

"Y-yes I do. All I need to know is where to go on a date."

"The amusement park of course!"

"Thank you. Did you have any questions you wanted to ask me?"

"No, they've already been answered."

"Thanks."

"Not at all, thank you for answering my susp—questions"

Haru stood up and stared down at Shigure with an odd look upon his face and began to put on his shoes.

"Just what amusement park are you thinking of?"

(Back with Hana)

Hana walked home with a smile brightening up her features. A blush heated up her face as she realized that Haru and she had just shared their second kiss! Did this mean that they were a couple? The smile grew as thoughts of Haru filled her thoughts. She unlocked the door to the house and waltzed inside.

"Hana-chan! How was your day at school today?" Her mother sang and planted a kiss on Hana's forehead.

"It was alright mother. I think I'll get started on my homework now."

"Okay sweetie, remember, dinner starts at 7:00."

Hana calmly walked into her room and pulled out her text books. She flipped through the pages but showed no effort to study. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of Haru.

Downstairs the phone started to ring. Hana's mother rushed out of the kitchen in order to reach it in time. When she heard a male voice on the receiver, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Is this the house of Hanajima Saki?" The voice inquired.

"Well yes it is. May I ask who this is?"

"It's Sohma Hatsuharu. May I speak with her?"

"O-of course! U-um.. hold on. Hana! Hatsuharu-san is on the phone."

"O-okay mom!" Hana lifted up the phone and took in deep breaths.

"H-hello?"

"Hana-chan? It's Haru, I was wondering if you wanted to go to an amusement park tomorrow. I already have the tickets and I would be willing to pick you up at 8:00 a.m."

"Sure, at 8:00. Okay I'll see you there."

"Oh, and Hana?"

"Yes?"

"Wear something cute."

"..." Hana slammed the telephone down with a blank stare. Her.. boyfriend.. was.. a .. pervert..

**A/N **yay! chapter 6 updated.. now for chapter 7!

and.. don't worry.. the plot will deepen soon! please keep R&Ring..

Chapter 7: Hana and Haru go on a date.. Who are the two mysterious men in raincoats and sunglasses who are following? Read to find out.. dun dun dun! by the way, chapter 7 is currently being written so it'll be uploaded pretty soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Thankyou all my readers! for r&ring.. keep it up :)

by the way.. this is really long (in my opinion)

and for our dear A.F.I.K.K.L.P.R. who doesn't know who Rin is, I'll tell you! heheh Rin is the year of the horse. She and Haru used to go out but Akito pushed her out of a window and she became hospitalized. She broke up with Haru and now is working on finding a way to break the curse. She broke up with Haru so that he could be happy. And um.. er.. she's supposedly the "sexy member of the Junishi".. cough cough.

Chapter 7

The alarm clock buzzed and Hana's hand lazily pressed the off button. 'Oh, I have to get ready.' She stood up and sluggishly arrived at her dresser. "Wear something cute." Haru's words kept replaying over and over again. She sighed heavily and pulled out her blue jeans.

'These are cute, I suppose.' Then she slid into her black t-shirt. Glancing into the mirror, she gazed at her reflection. Hana grabbed a hair scrunchie and swiftly pulled her hair into a ponytail. She wrinkled her eyebrows in dissatisfaction but left her hair alone. It was almost 8:00. She went into the bathroom and began to wash. Faint talking could be heard downstairs and Hana knew the boy was here.

Haru waited patiently for Hana to come down the stairs. Unfortunately he was stuck with her mother who was giving him a stern lecture about appropriate date conduct. But it wasn't long before Hana appeared and gave him a slight smile.

Hana stared at the guy before her. He had two helmets, a tight leather jacket and baggy jeans. He looked exactly like those brave biker guys that appeared in shojo mangas.

"Well, if you're ready, lets go." Haru took her hand and guided her outside. He handed her a helmet and said, "Put this on."

**(A/N it was a motorcycle helmet)**

"H-haru-kun, are you sure this is safe?"

He nodded and she placed it on her head. "So, where is the bike?"

Haru pointed to the curb and Hana sweat dropped enormously. Instead of a motorcycle, there was a two people bike.

**(A/N two people bikes are the ones where there are two seats on one bike and both people have to pedal so that they can move the bike.)**

"H-haru-kun, is that the bike?"

"Yep." He stated proudly. Haru kicked the brake up and planted himself at the front. "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I'm coming!" Hana joined him and they took off to some unknown direction.

"Haru-kun, are you sure you're not lost?"

"Yes I'm sure. Shigure told me that I need to make a left and a right to get to the park."

"From, where?"

"From your house. I told him where you lived. And he gave me directions."

'I'm surprised that he even found his way here.' Hana thought. "Haru-kun, why don't I ask for directions?"

"No, I've got it! I know how to get there!"

"What is it with men and asking directions?" Hana asked, frustrated. She hopped off the moving bike- stunning Haru.

"Look, Haru-kun, I'll be right back. I just want to ask those men over there for directions .okay?"

"The two guys in the raincoats and sunglasses?"

"Yes. I'll be right back." She reassured as she advanced towards the men.

"Excuse me, do you know the way to the Natto Amusement Park?"

"You need to take a right at the signal light. Then you'll be there miss."

"Thank you sir." Hana left, slightly puzzled. She was sure she knew that voice, but right now, she had a date to attend to.

"Haru-kun, you just take a right at the signal light and we'll be there."

"I would have found it on my own eventually." He grumbled but he set off in that direction.

Hana smiled at his foolishness. It was-.. cute.

(the men with the raincoats and sunglasses)

"Shigure, why the hell did you drag me here?"

"We have to follow Haru-kun and Hana-chan on their date!"

"But you just gave her directions! Can't we leave now?"

"Of course- not. It hasn't even gotten exciting yet. Take this as training for your love life okay? THIS is how you're supposed to go on a date." Shigure pouted as he dragged Kyo off to Natto Amusement Park. "We have to see the action!"

(Hana and Haru)

When the couple finally reached the park, they were exhausted.

"Haru-kun, do you have the tickets?"

"Yes, and I also have a gift for you." Haru handed her a bag from the jacket pocket. "Open it."

"Thank you! Its, its, it's a-…. Pink mini skirt." Hana's face dropped and she glared at the ox. "Haru-kun, what's this for?"

"I wanted to see you in one." He gleefully replied. "Now, let's go inside the park and have some fun."

Hana was hopelessly dragged into the park with Shigure and Kyo following closely behind. They had their tickets stamped and rushed inside to ride the drop zone. Shigure magically appeared with two tickets for himself and Kyo.

"_Kyo-chan_ don't be such a grouch. Spying is _fun_."

'What if he spies on Tohru and me! That damn dog! I'm gonna beat the hell out of him if he did!' Kyo muttered to himself.

(Hana and Haru)

"Hana-chan, are you sure you want to ride this?" Haru blinked several times, as he looked up at the tall machine before him- the drop zone. He shuddered and didn't understand. Weren't girls supposed to be afraid and cling onto the guys? Haru was relieved that Hana wasn't trying to hug him, but still, this was abnormal.

"It looks interesting." Hana replied with sparkling eyes. Apparently nothing fazed this girl. Haru took a deep breath and prepared to go on the ride.

'Oh God.' He thought as his body left the safe ground and began to rise up and up into the blue sky. When they reached the top, he could hear all of the people chanting, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3- 2- 1-----ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

In a matter of seconds, the ride was over and all of the riders were breathless. Haru, trying to keep his cool, managed to slide out of the seat and check on his girlfriend. She was ecstatic.

"Haru-kun, we have to try that one!" Haru followed her finger to the most monstrous ride of all time. It was 10 stories high and had at least 20 steep falls and loops. Haru paled but managed to reply, "Y-yeah, we should ride that one."

Shigure and Kyo wobbled out of the drop zone seats. Shigure was dazed and hung on to Kyo's shoulder for help.

"G-god! She's not human! Did you see how happy she was after riding this?" Kyo breathed. "She can't be a girl. This makes me wanna puke.."

"K-kyo, please stop moving. I feel sick." Shigure hung onto Kyo as if he were his life. Both of them waddled out of the drop zone area and began to go to the monster ride that Hana had suggested.

"Stupid dog, do we have to continue?"

"Of course." Shigure whispered with a weak thumbs up.

The "group" approached the ride named the red mask.

"Haru-kun have you heard the legend of the Red Mask?" Hana inquired as they proceed farther the line for the The Red Mask.

Haru replied, "No, Is there even a legend?"

"Of course there is. Once there was a 14 year old girl that was having a camp-out with her family in this very spot. She requested to go and retrieve the firewood. She was deep in the forest when a voice asked, "Why are you here human?" Scared, she took out a lighter that she kept in her pocket and managed to say, "Wh-what do you want?" "Hahahaha, didn't you know these woods are haunted? But that doesn't matter now, you're here and it's to late to turn back, child." The voice seemed to be getting closer to where she was standing. The girl started backing up. Suddenly she let out a blood curdling scream and dropped the lighter to the ground. The voice chuckled behind her as the fire spread out in front of her, 'There's no where to go now!" Without thinking, she sprinted into the fire, thus causing severe burns to her body and especially to her face. Her family was horrified when they saw her and rushed her into a hospital, but they were too late. When they buried her they placed a red mask on top of her face so that they would not be reminded of that tragic day. So to this day she haunts the forest, which is now this amusment park." Hana finished.

Haru started at her indifferently, but on the inside he was freaked out. "Wow, you sure know a lot about ghosts. Where'd you hear about this?"

"Well, truthfully, this ride was based on Mabudachi's horror novel which had the red mask included in it."

Haru's eye twitched violently. Mabudachi was one of Shigure's many pen names. 'That twisted bastard.' He thought as he and Hana sat down in the roller coaster.

The spies, who were in a couple of seats back were doing their best to be descreet. Then, Shigure let out a sneeze.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Aw Kyo-chan, are you actually worrying about me?" Shigure said with tearful eyes. "I love you too!" He said as he grabbed onto Kyo.

"G-get off me you damn dog!" Kyo yelled out at the top of his lungs.

Haru instinctively turned his head at the sound of 'damn dog.' Luckily, Shigure had fast reflexes and managed to pull Kyo and himself down before being sighted.

"Is something wrong Haru-kun?"

"I thought I heard someone I knew. Never mind." And Haru faced forward not realizing that in a matter of seconds he would be going down a _very_ steep hill _very_ rapidly.

"Oy, Kyo-baka. You could have gotten us caught." Shigure breathed out. Their hearts were pounding rapidly from the close call.

"Hey, I wasn't the child molester!"

"Shhhhh baka! They'll hear y-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Holy!" Shigure's scream was joined by Kyo, Haru, and the other brave souls on the same coaster. They went through countless loops and turns but the ride did not cease.

"S-stop the damn machine!" Kyo screamed hopelessly.

Up front, Hana was thoroughly enjoying the ride. It wasn't the loops or the turns that made her happy. It was the boy next to her. She could feel his brain waves going, "I don't want to die. I don't want to die." Haru wasn't as strong as he made himself look.

Sure enough, Hatsuharu's mind was completely blank except for the phrase, "I don't want to die." Even his black side agreed that this ride was absolutely freaky.

After a couple more seconds, the ride screeched to a halt. "Did you all have fun?" The manager taunted. No replies were heard. All there was was silence. "Well then, I hope you enjoy your day at Natto Amusement Park. Thanks for riding the Red Mask.

"Haru-kun! Look they have the photo booth. Let's go look."

Haru had the strength to join. At the booth, pictures of the ride were plastered everywhere.

"Hey there we are." Hana pointed to the picture while suppressing a laugh. In the picture, Haru's hair was standing on edge and his lips were pulled back really far. Hana, suprisedly, looked normal. Haru blushed and covered the girl's eyes.

"U-um let's look at something else. Like that ride over there!" Instantly Haru regretted his choice. Instead of pointing to a calm ride like a ferris wheel, he had pointed to the green mask- which wasn't any better than the red one. "Let me guess. Mabudachi made this character too?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm psycic Hana-chan." He groaned. 'Baka Shigure.'

Shigure sneezed again and again. "I think I may be sick. But who knew that I was so famous? They have a ride after my character. Ohohohoho! (he pulls out one of those japanese fans and fans himself) Kyo-chan, will you be willing to carry me to the next ride?"

"You're kidding me right? There is no way in hell I'm carrying you. I- bwuahahahahah!" Kyo rolled over from laughter and tears began to form in his eyes. Shigure glanced over at what Kyo was laughing at and paled. It was a picture of himself- Shigure- with his eyes tightly shut and his hands clutched together. He looked and Kyo's picture and laughed harder than Kyo was doing at the moment. Kyo took a look and saw that he was actually crying and trying to get into a fetal postition (which was impossible). He took that moment to kick Shigure in the head.

"Shutup! C'mon, we're gunna lose the stupid ox."

For the next few hours, Haru (Shigure and Kyo too) were entertained with Hana's crazy ride choices. Fortunately none of them ended up upchucking.

"Hana-chan, are you done choosing rides?"

"Yes, I think so. Is there anything that you want to do?"

"Is there a ride that doesn't have loops, steep drops, and sudden speed changes?"

"Um, there's the teacup ride.. If you would like to go there that's alright with me."

Haru blinked but willingly went into the teacup. He needed something to calm his nerves. The starter bell rang and the teacups began to spin very slowly. 'Much better, he thought to himself.'

"Haru-kun, are you sure you aren't sick? You look really pale."

"I-i'm fine. J-just don't spin the thing."

Hana chuckled to herself and gazed at the white haired boy. She could feel his distress. But yet, it was fun to torture this guy who thought that girls were slightly weaker.

Suddenly the intercom blazed on. "I'm sorry current teacup riders, but the ride has to be stopped and cleaned. We've had a little accident on cup number 13."

Groans were heard all around the ride and the riders came out- except for two men in raincoats.

"Damn you dog! What's wrong with you. I said we should go home but _noo_ you just had to watch and throw up on me." Kyo rolled his eyes and carried the lifeless Shigure into the men's room. A faint poofing could be heard from inside but it went unnoticed.

"Hana."

"Yes?"

"Do you want ice-cream?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Hana regretfully looked at the back of the boy. He had brought her on a date and all he received was a stomachache and a headache. 'I think I was to hard on him. He can't help being a pervert, I guess.'

--

It was ridiculous. The weather was extremely hot and there were children running about ruthlessly. The raven-haired man rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. "Kureno, are you sure this is the place where Rin said the two brats were?"

"Yes Akito-sama."

"So Rin's words were the truth? Our dear ox has moved on to some new bitch?"

"Yes Akito-sama. They were seen not only by Rin, but our source at their school kissing."

Akito clenched his fist. Not only was that Honda brat interfering with his Junishi but her friend was too. He was going to show the new wench what it meant to touch his property.

**_Sorry for the cliffie. I couldn't help it. T-T read on._**

**_And.. wow I'm so pround of myself! I wrote so much.. normally this much would be like... 3 chapters don't ya think? Aren't you proud of me? hahah should I continue writing this much for every chapter? that would be interesting._**


	8. How Akito Found Out

**Oy!** It's been a while neh? School started and I'm lost in the school, and there are ridiculous amounts of homework, and well you can just see that I haven't had the time for anything. The only thing that will distract me from working so hard is the fact that people are reading and reviewing my fan fiction. Please review… it really puts me in a good mood to write. Chapters come out faster that way because I know people are waiting so I fit in time whenever. For instance, it's 11:55 P.M. and I'm not sleeping. I'm writing! So please.. Review.. (Omg.. Thank you for reading this spazztastic paragraph.) ENJOY! (insert heart) and for your information.. I didn't run away from my editor… I just refused to write )

This one actually has a title.

How Akito Found Out 

(Takes place when Rin was stalking Haru)

Rin snarled as she watched Haru walk away. Slowly, she crept after him- keeping a distance so she wouldn't be sensed. Rin followed him up to Shigure's house and from there; she hid near the dog's office.

'What's going on? Why did Haru leave like that, and why is he here?' Rin frowned and crossed her arms. Being patient wasn't easy when she knew Haru's heart wasn't hers anymore. Finally, the two men began to talk and Rin payed attention closely.

After the conversation was over, Rin clenched her fists in fury. Her breath came out in gasps as she replayed the talk between the two members of the Junishi. 'He's planning on going on a date with another girl.' She heard the screen door slide open and held her breath when she saw Haru step out. He began to mutter to himself as he left the house. Fortunately for Rin, she was able to hear him say something about calling Hana and taking her out tomorrow.

The horse's eyes narrowed and the one thing she wanted to refrain from doing- it popped up in her mind. She was in such a jealous rage, Rin failed to think rationally. She stomped off towards the Sohma Estate, or rather, to see Akito.

She cautiously entered the house and gradually found her way to the god's room. Shivers ran up and down her back, but she managed to knock on the wooden door. "A-Akito-sama, it's Rin. I'm here to report something."

A faint rustling could be heard in the room as an eerie voice replied, "Come in." The girl swallowed and gathered enough courage to enter the room. 'I can't turn back now. My relationship with Haru is at stake.' Not once did Rin think that her action could harm Haru. She didn't think that her decision was irrational. Jealousy was a strong thing.

"Sit down." Akito commanded. He glared at Rin from the windowsill. Rin complied and sat down right next to the exit. She glanced at the man who terrorized to every cursed Sohma. And the next thing she knew, her body was being slammed into the ground. He slapped her on the cheek and kicked her.

"Who said you could look at me? Do you think you're equal to me?" He shrieked.

"I-I'm sorry Akito-sama. I forgot my place." In front of Akito, Rin couldn't be the confident girl that she acted like. The man brought fear and doubt into her mind. All she could do is obey and accept whatever he said.

"It doesn't matter." Akito grabbed Rin and jerked her face forward. "So what do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you about Haru."

"What about him? Are you planning to seduce him again?"

"N-no Akito-sama. H-he's currently going out with another girl. They even kissed at the school. I-I saw them! A-and they're going on a date tomorrow. Her name is Hana and she goes to the same school. I was hoping that you could stop them."

"What am I? Someone to come to your every beck and call?" Akito raised his arm as if to strike her again, but thought better and stopped. "Oh, I see. So he has a new girlfriend. I bet that she's a slut too. Just like you. Hahaha! He goes after whores. What a loser!" Akito seethed.

Rin clenched her fists at the phrase 'what a loser' but she displayed no trace of irritation on her face. Akito smiled and stared into Rin's eyes.

"Is that all wench?"

"Y-yes."

"Then go. You disgust me with your presence."

Rin's eyes opened wide as she realized she was dismissed. She was genuinely surprised at the fact that Akito hadn't hit her more than twice. Akito hadn't done anything else. She sat there in a daze when she was brought back into reality with a slap to the face.

"I said leave!" Akito snarled.

"Of course Akito-sama, as you wish." Rin brushed away the tears and touched her stinging face. She whisked herself out of the room and ran out of the house.

Akito was rubbed his temples. He didn't have any idea what to do.

'I don't even know who this Hana is. Well, whatever. She'll learn not to deal with the Sohmas once I show her. And not only will she regret it, she'll also beg to have her memory wiped.' Akito grinned viciously. 'Maybe I should pay her a visit. Tomorrow sounds awfully nice.'

"Kureno!"

"Yes?"

"Come here."

The rooster entered the room and was greeted with a tight embrace. "Where have you been?"

"I was out." Kureno skillfully hid the fact that he was out to look at a certain girl. Akito hugged the man even tighter and began to speak in hushed tones.

"Rin came in. She told me that Haru was going out with someone." Akito broke out into maniacal laughter. He pierced his nails into Kureno's backside and continued to speak. "I was thinking that we should pay this girl a visit. What do you say?"

The rooster remained silent. "Is there something wrong with what I say?" Akito hissed with his voice rising in volume. "Tell me!" And he pushed the taller man away. Akito began to beat the rooster with his arms and repeatedly pounded at him. Kureno grabbed both arms with ease and pulled the stubborn Akito into his arms. Kureno put one arm around Akito's backside and one hand on top of Akito's head.

"Nothing is wrong."

Akito broke out into small sobs and snuggled against the older man's frame. "Don't go out anymore. Stay with me."

"I will Akito-sama. I will."

**Ohooohohoooooo..** Return of the faithful Kureno-sama. His famous line, "Yes Akito-sama." Gosh I love that. Anyway, that was how Akito found out about Hana and Haru dating; you know, just in case any of you were wondering. (insert heart) Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. By the way, I already have ideas for all of the remaining chapters. All I have to do is write them. YAY! So now you'll get chapters faster than normal. That is, if you review. Mwuhahahahahah! Oh no.. my editor! (runs away)

"Aluvme-san COME BACK!"

"NO! You'll never make me write! I need reviews!"

"Please come back!"

"NooOOOoooooOOOOO! Till next time. This is aluvme signing off!"

"COME BACK!"


	9. Chapter 9

Yes, Kureno was visiting Arisa. But he has to stay with Akito and say, "yes Akito-sama." so I can't let those two be happy. Sorry about that. The ending is near, at least, in my opinion. My editor got my brain to start working and my fingers to start typing. Eh, I had three tests this week. I suppose that this is a stress reliever. You know the drill: Enjoy. Review. Don't tell my editor. Just to let you know, Shigure and Kyo made it out of the park safely, and decided never to stalk people at an amusement park again.

Chapter 9

The sweet taste of chocolate ice cream tingled her senses and brought her into bliss. Hana continued to lick at the ice cream that had been placed in her hand a moment ago. She smiled slightly at the white haired boy next to her.

"Is it..." He started but was cut off when the melting food item was presented to him.

"Try it. You'll like it." Haru intentionally grabbed the hand holding the cone and gave it a quick peck- resulting in a furious blush from Hana. He licked the dripping mess and kept lapping at it.

"You're right, it is good." He murmured, while smirking at the stunned girl. He finished the rest and threw the paper wrapping away. "Hey, do you want to go somewhere else?" By now, he had grown used to the crazy rides.

Hana thought about what he suggested and shook her head. The day had been exhausting and she felt bad about torturing him. "Let's go home." She stood up gracefully and brushed the dirt off of her pants. Haru took his hand in hers, enjoying the warmth and started to go to the exit gates. He slowed his pace so he could relish the touch a little longer. They exited the amusement park and found where the bike was laid. Haru let go of Hana and swirled her ponytail around. She glared at Haru's hand as it messed up her ponytail. He laughed at her lightly, kissing the ends of her hair.

"Get on, I'll take you home."

"No, it's okay. I want to walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Haru rubbed the girl's face and kissed her forehead. "I'll be going, okay?"

"Okay. Be careful and don't get lost." She said with slight sarcasm. He mounted the bike and pedaled away- his figure still visible, until he  
was gone. His scent still lingered in the air and Hana breathed it in. It brought a smile to her lips automatically. Somehow, even his smell  
would lift her mouth up. In high spirits, she left to go home.

The same path that she had came from. She remembered every detail as if she had walked through the path a moment ago. It was a peaceful night. But that peace was disrupted when she passed by a fighting couple. Although she tried to ignore the fighting, the conversation still remained in her mind.

"I can't love you anymore!"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt." The girl sobbed. Then the boy had brushed her tears away and embraced her tightly.

Hana stumbled on the sidewalk when an unsettling thought entered her brain. "Could I possibly hurt Haru so much that we could, could... break up? No Haru would tell me, right?" She reassured herself and kept walking. She noticed that a black car was following her and a split second later, the car's window slid down and a voice asked, "Are you Ms. Hanajima?"

The voice grabbed her attention and Hana looked at the car. "Yes I am."

"Would you mind coming for a drive with me?" Hana blinked several times.

"And why would I do that?" she asked as she continued to walk not looking in the general direction of the car.

"Please don't make me use force, Mrs. Hanajima."

Hana was startled. She stopped and considered his offer. "Ok, but anything unsual and I will not fail to harm you."

She entered the car and immediately it began to move. She faced the strange man.

"Hello, I am Sohma Akito, the head of the Sohmas." He offered a handshake, which was accepted.

"I'm Hanajima Saki. May I inquire what business you have with me?" Hana sensed that the conversation would lead to something disturbing but maintained a straight face.

"I wanted to talk to you about Hatsuharu."

"What about Haru?" Akito flinched at the familiarity and almost lost control.

"You should stay away from him." His eyes flashed a bit but it did not go unnoticed. Hana caught the flicker and knew that Akito wasn't as calm as he appeared to be.

"May I ask why?"

Akito snickered and lost his kind appearance. "Why? Because being with you is paining him. He has to do so much for you when you hardly do anything for him. What, you think kissing is anything? Then why hasn't he hugged you? Don't you ever think that he's just with you because you're easy to handle? Easy to play?"

"No, he would never do any of that. He loves me and I'm smart enough to know it."

Akito narrowed his eyes and managed to calmly say, "You do know he went out with another girl and he still sees her right? They still talk, hold hands, and they even kissed yesterday!"

"I can't believe you. I will trust in Haru because I know him better Akito-_san_."

"Hana-_chan _I advise you to stay away from him. As the head of the house, I have the ability to harm him without being penalized. I am GOD to them! They can't do anything against me. The Sohma family is also powerful and we have friends in high places. So break up with him if you have enough common sense. Or he might end up with a few injuries."

Hana yanked the door open and stepped out of the car. She bowed respectfully and said, "Thank you for the ride and the advice. I really do not think it is your concern what Haru does so please stay out of our lives." She then shut the door and walked off with a vein throbbing out of her head.

"Did you hear that wench Kureno?" Akito spat after lowering the window.

"Yes I did." Kureno looked in the rear view mirror and saw his god staring out the window.

"Ugh, I can't believe that I actually talked to the filth. She touched me, yuck. I suppose I'll have to have this whole car cleaned. Stupid ox, causing all this trouble for me."

"Akito-sama, shall I call Hatsuharu over to the main house?"

"Tell his family that I want to have a long chat with him. Emphasize the word long alright?"

"Yes Akito-sama, I will."

Akito smirked. 'Stupid girl, I'll show you what it means to say, "stay out of our lives" to me! Your little Haru will come to school tomorrow with a couple of 'small' injuries.

And later that night, yelping and screaming could be heard from the main house.


	10. Chapter 10

Oi, I always seem to update at night. Sorry about that heheh! Oh my gosh, there is so much school work. I'm about dizzy from all the studying and writing and projects. But I'll try and squeeze in time to write this fanfic. Guess what! The end is near. Yup Yup! I'm going to have to say that the chapters seem to get depressing- just like the actual fruits basket manga...

Chapter 10

Hana woke up two hours earlier than normal, with sweating dripping off her forehead. She had goose bumps on her arms as she shivered with fear. The girl walked into the bathroom and began to rinse her face with cold, refreshing water. Hana gazed at the mirror, and looked at her reflection. Her hair was disheveled, her face reflecting the nightmare she had just moments ago.

In her dream she had witnessed an ox being beaten mercilessly by its owner. The ox had received a black eye, scratches, and bruises all over his body. The poor animal was nearly dead. She almost threw up when she remembered the vivid images. 'What a way to start the morning.' She went back into her bedroom, curled up around her blankets, and closed her eyes. A loud beeping noise blared into her ears as Hana shifted to turn her alarm clock off. Fortunately, this time, her sleep was dreamless.

Hana groggily washed up and prepared for school. Memories of the dream were gone for now. She walked downstairs to the dining table and waited quietly for her breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie!" Her mother cheerily placed down eggs and sausages onto the table. Hana smiled at her mother. Sometimes, she was just like Tohru.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Well yes I did! How about you? I heard you roaming about two hours ago." Images of the nightmare popped back into Hana's mind. She swallowed and put on a fake grin.

"Yes, I did too. Um mother, I don't think I'm going to eat today. I'll see you after school. Bye." She stood up and left the house in a hurry. Hana's mom stared quizzically after her daughter's vanishing figure and blinked.

'Since when does Hana skip breakfast?

* * *

At school Hana went into her first class and saw Hatsuharu sitting on her desk. Her face brightened when she saw him and she walked over to the wooden table. 

"Ha-." Hana stopped speaking as soon as she saw the condition of the boy. Haru had a black eye. Hana immediately grabbed his arm and rolled up his uniform sleeve. There, she found three extremely deep scratches that looked ready to bleed at any moment. She brought a hand to her mouth and gasped. Haru had bruises on his other arm and neck as well. It was just like her nightmare. Hana held back tears and she backed away from the boy.

"H-how did you get hurt?"

"Oh this? It's nothing. I fell down the stairs and ended up getting all these bruises. Haha isn't that weird?" Even Hana could see how fake Haru's laugh was. She looked at his face and saw his eyes clouded with pain.

"No, really! What happened?"

"Nothing. Seriously! I just fell down the stairs."

"Even an idiot could spot that your injuries couldn't have come from a fall." Haru's black side took over and he slammed his fists onto the desk.

"It's NOTHING!" He stormed out leaving Hana standing alone in the room. She slowly traced her hands across the desk where Haru had hit it.

"_Hana-chan I advise you to stay away from him. As the head of the house, I have the ability to harm him without being penalized. I am GOD to them! They can't do anything against me. The Sohma family is also powerful and we have friends in high places. So break up with him if you have enough common sense. Or he might end up with a few injuries._

'I can't see Haru anymore.'

And that's exactly what she did. For the next few days, she avoided every single spot where Haru most likely would appear. She ate on the roof, took different routes to class, and even walked home using a hidden path she found. She was tired of hiding but if Haru was going to stay safe, it was worth every moment.

Later that night, she stood on the balcony. Hana was wearing a white (yes white!) sleeping dress that wrapped around her petite figure snugly. Her hair was waving in the wind and her velvety skin shone in the moonlight. Hana turned and opened the doors- entering her room. For the past few days she had gone out to the balcony more and more often. It was always peaceful, but tonight it felt slightly weird. There was a presence that she was uncomfortable with. With her back facing the twin doors, Hana stared out into the darkness and spotted Haru climbing up the vine growing next to the balcony.

"Hana."

She sighed and continued to look at him. Haru was standing with a bouquet of flowers. He set them aside and locked his eyes onto Hana's.

"Stop ignoring me!"

"Haru, I don't want to be with you right now. In fact, I think you're the last person I want to see."

"You know you don't mean that."

"I do. Now, just go and leave me be." Hana turned away and began to walk back into her room when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Haru was hugging her.

"Please, stop. I need yo-" _poof._

The strong arms that were embracing Hana had disappeared and were replaced with cold air.

'Poof?' Hana whisked around to find herself face to face with an ox.

"Oh crap."

"Um, Haru?" The ox turned its head towards the girl and opened its mouth.

"Yea, I think I'll have some explaining to do. Hold up." And suddenly he poofed again.

Hana coughed through the smoke and reached out to see if Haru was still in ox form. The fog finally cleared and she saw more than she had bargained for. Red flew up her face and she whirled around to avoid any more exposure. Haru smirked and began to dress.

"Uh Haru, are you done?"

"Yea." He grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. "Sit, this is going to be a long story."

She complied and he sat down right next to her.

"Okay, you know the story about the zodiac animals and everything right?" Hana nodded. "Well, it may be hard to believe, but the Sohmas are cursed. Thirteen of us are cursed and we transform into the animal designated to us when hugged by the opposite sex. The zodiac members can hug each other without transforming, and since all thirteen of us are still alive, there won't be another cursed child until one of us dies. As you saw before, I am the ox."

"But what does Akito have to do with it?" Haru's eyes widened and he couldn't suppress a shiver.

"How do you know Akito?"

"I met him once. He told me to avoid you or you'd get hurt. And you did. That's why I stayed away from you. And because of your stupid decision to visit me, you might get hurt again!"

"Hana, Akito is the god. The zodiac animals made promises to stay loyal to the god. Our spirits make us unable to blame him if he harms us. That's why we are afraid of him. He can harm us without us doing anything for revenge. But that won't stop me from being with you."

"But Haru! Don't you see you ox-baka, you'll get hurt." She was then pushed down onto the bed. Haru climbed on top of her and began to kiss Hana passionately. He propped himself up with his knees so he wouldn't fall onto the girl sprawled beneath him. He clutched her wrists to render her immobile and continued to kiss her. Hana's eyes widened and she grew worried.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Haru then began to suck on her lower lip. Hana suppressed a moan. He left a trail of wet kisses down her neck and a couple of red marks as well. Then he unbuttoned part of her gown.

"H-haru."

"Shhhhh." He looked at her untouched skin. He brushed her collarbone with his lips and felt the girl shudder from beneath. He then began to suck, nip, and kiss all over her shoulders.

"Nothing" _suck._ "is going" _kiss_. "to keep me" _lick_. "from you." Haru bit the spot between her bone and shoulder. A whimper escaped from Hana's lips and Haru kissed the sore spot in apology. He then continued his little speech. "Not even Akito, and this is proof. Don't forget that I love you." With that, he left the room and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Hana switched on the lights to her room and picked up a mirror. She had marks from her neck to her shoulder that were sure to bruise by tomorrow. 'How am I going to explain this?'

Outside, a boy was thinking the same thing. He went back into the car that was awaiting him. "Take me to him." Once the car had arrived at the destination, the boy rushed out and ran into the main room screaming, "Kureno-san, Kureno-san! I have news!"

A sleepy eyed Kureno walked out and patted the boy's head. "What is it?"

"I have news on the girl I was supposed to watch."

"Alright, I'll get Akito-sama."

"No need, I'm already here. I heard the little brat with his incessant screaming. Come here Takuto." The boy fearlessly walked up to his elder.

"Akito-sama, I have news!"

"Yes, yes I know. Get to the point."

"Okay, so basically, HaruvisitedHanaandhehuggedherandshefoundoutaboutthecurseandtheywentintothebedroomandIheardamoanandHarujumpedoutandHanawenttobed."

"Speak Japanese child."

Takuto took a deep breath and said, "Haru visited Hana and he hugged her and she found out about the curse and they went into the bedroom and I heard a moan and Haru jumped out and Hana went to bed."

Akito could make no sense of this but he did get that Hana knew about the curse and that she had failed to stay away from the ox. In his rage, he hit the boy- sending him headfirst into the floor. Takuto began to cry and Kureno carried him off to Hatori's room quickly- just in case Akito felt like being even more abusive.

Wow, it seems like at the end of the chapters, everyone gets hurt. I'm so sad. I don't mean to make this fan fiction all depressing and all… but it is rated for drama as well. This adds to the drama part. And like I said, it gets depressing and angsty.. just like the book harhar. GOMEN EVERYONE! Oh and Takuto likes to talk a lot all in one breath, so it's not a run on sentence! I hope you don't mind that.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you readers.. there's still one more chapter..but I really want to say thanks for reading and reviewing and staying with Black and White for so long.

Frubua Muffin,-misunderstood-tomboy-, bornfreeeee, ren-sensei, nari-chan13, CrazyGirlofManyNames, Ms. Hiwatari, Starmoon-ShadowKittyMojo, animeboy-12, Raven's soul sister, sorasheart281, Anemone-X-Dominic, emichii, Emerald-Mistress, Cheeseeatingsurrenderrat, Birdcrazy, nekokazam, Minamuri, Encuentrame, Rosemax, Kyana, iceytina21, aNgEIL--, kimbab, rgarza, Hoai-Tran Bui, Kuroi Rose, Mar, and any other readers!

I give you ...

Chapter 11

The lights glared on and she felt herself being lifted off of her bed. She was being carried out of her room and out of her house. Hana's eyes fluttered open and she looked at her captor. He had red hair and was fairly tall.

"Excuse me, but may I ask where I'm being taken?" The man looked directly into Hana's face and answered, "You are being taken to Akito-sama's house. I have received permission from your mother to take you there." The penny dropped. She was being taken to Akito's because of Haru. Akito must have been watching. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and began to worry about Haru.

'Is he hurt? I wonder if he'll be okay.' As if he could read her mind, Kureno said, "Don't worry, he's not harmed right now." He then placed her in front of an awaiting vehicle and they both entered.

Hana sighed in relief and kept silent most of the way there. Wherever there was. After what seemed like hours, the car finally halted and the Kureno stepped out and held the car door open for Hana, like the gentlemen he appeared to be.

"Ms. Hanajima, just follow the route to your left and go into the first room you come to. Akito-sama is waiting there. Don't forget to knock."

"Thank you."

"Oh Ms. Hanajima."

"Be safe and try to remain silent most of the time." He shooed her onward. 'Good luck.'

Hana came to the room and knocked. Immediately she felt a chill run up and down her spine. 'Bad karma.'

"Come in. I've been waiting for quite a while Ms. Hanajima."

Hana opened the door and waited till her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. When they did, she could make out two figures in the dark. One was definately Akito-sama and the other, was unknown.

"Take a seat over here." Akito motioned to a spot near himself and Hatori. Hana joined them and she started to scan the two men. She sensed supressed rage in Akito and many walls of ice behind the other. He was stoic and Hana assumed that the man had suffered some sort of hardship.

"Can you assume what you are here for?"

"This is probably about Haru, I assume."

"Good guess. Didn't I tell you to stay away from him? Didn't you see the damage you caused? Why do you keep interfering? All you are doing is harming him. You were doing fine! What made you decide to go against my word?"

"First off, I did stay away. Second, I didn't cause any damage. You were the one abusing him. I'm not interfering. I'm simply being happy and he is too. You are the one interfering. I went against your words because instead of giving him joy, staying away from me caused him pain." Akito bristled at the disrespect and on impulse, he raked his hand across the girl's cheek. Hana showed no reaction. His eye twitched and he raised his hand to slap her again but was stopped by Hatori.

"Akito-sama. She isn't one of the Junishi. You should keep the physical abuse to a minimum." Akito turned and slapped Hatori instead.

He smirked and said, "What? Do you think you have a right to tell me what to do?" He glared at Hana. "Ms. Hanajima, Haru will feel more pain every day that you continue to see him." Hana lost her poker face for a couple of seconds allowing Akito to see that his words struck home. 'Of course, she's just like the others. Her weak spotis the one she cares for most - Haru.'

"Ms. Hanajima, I know that you have powers. If you should make the mistake of using them, I will make sure Haru will have some broken bones next time." Hana gritted her teeth. If she couldn't use her powers, how was she supposed to help Haru?

"You know about the curse don't you?" Hana remained silent. "Answer me bitch!" He grabbed Hana's thin frame and shook her violently. "Answer me when I say something." Hana furrowed her eyebrows in fustration.

'This is what Haru and the others have to deal with? No wonder Yuki and Kyo have disturbed souls. This man hurt Haru!' Hana wanted to zap this abuser with her powers but refrained when she saw an image of Haru's wounds.

Akito grew sick of the unresponsive Hana and clutched onto Hatori's shoulders. "Wipe her memory."

"Akito-sama!"

"Hatori, do it when I say it nicely." Hana stepped back in disbelief. 'He can erase memories? Then why hasn't he done it on Akito?'

Hatori placed one hand on her forehead and Hana immediately recoiled. "Hanajima-san, make this easier for the both of us please." Akito watched with glee. Hana stood still and Hatori touched her head. Hana wrapped her arms around Hatori tightly and begged that he was one of the cursed. Sure enough, there was a familiar poof and a bunch of smoke.

"What did you do you bitch?" Akito slapped Hana over and over again. Although Hatori was writhing in need of water, Akito was to busy slapping every inch of Hana he could. When Hatori transformed back, he clasped both of Akito's arms in his hands.

"That's enough." Hana blushed at the naked doctor and she closed her eyes in embarassment. She wiped her eyes and was suprised to feel tears. 'It doesn't hurt. This is nothing compared to what Haru and the others had to go through.' She reassured herself and put on her face of steel.

"Hatori, I'll hold the filth down and I expect you to clean her memory." Akito roughly pulled Hana's arms back and held them in place. She cringed at the pain and regained composure.

"Please don't make me have to keep trying Hanajima-san." Hatori began the memory clearing process but was interrupted again by Hana's sobs.

"Hatori, what are you doing? Wipe her memory already!"

"A-akito-sama I-I'm so sorry. I was the wrong one. Please let me go!"

"What bitch? You expect to get away with something like that?"

"P-please!" An idea formed into Hana's head. "A-alright, you can wipe my memories but let me go on one final date with Haru."

"What makes you think I will let you?"

Hatori answered for Hana. "Akito-sama, don't you think the pain of having one more date will hurt her more? It'll be torture for her not to ever have to see him again. And think of Haru, when he finds out that was his last date. Wouldn't you be more satisfied if they both suffer more?"

Akito released Hana making her topple onto the floor. "Yes, what a great idea." He kneeled next to Hana. "I'll give you and hour and thirty minutes. Go have your last date."

"T-thank you Akito-sama." Hatori led Hana to the door and tried to take her into his office.

"You need to clean your cuts."

"No thank you Hatori-sama. I... I only have an hour and a half left with Haru. I can't waste it on treating myself."

Hatori nodded with understanding and said, "Go back the way you came. The car will take you home."

"Thank you for convincing Akito-sama."

* * *

Hana arrived at home and dashed upstairs in her nightgown. She had to avoid her mother at all costs. Hana lifted the receiver and dialed Haru's number. 

"Hello?"

"H-haru?"

"Yea, is this Hana?"

"Yes. I was wondering, do you have time right now?"

"Right now?"

"Right now, to meet me."

"I do but why?"

"Don't ask questions. Just meet me at the park near the school. Consider it a date."

"O-okay. I'll see you there in ten minutes." Hana hung up with slight dissapointment. It took her fifteen minutes to arrive at her house from the Sohma estate. Then if it took five minutes to get there, and Haru would arrive in ten, they would only have an hour left.

'I might as well make the best of it.' She went to the mirror and applied makeup to conceal the slight bruises on her face. Then, even though she had swore she'd never wear it, Hana put on the pink miniskirt. 'Since it's the last time I'll see him knowing who he is, I'll just do it.' She wore a black t-shirt on top and brushed her tangled hair. Hana sped out of the house and walked as fast as she could to the park.

"Hana!" Haru waved from a bench. Hana sighed. She had taken more time to dress up than she had thought.

"Haru. Thanks for coming."

"No problem." Haru got down on one knee and took the hand of his girl. He gave it a peck and looked up at Hana. "I'm pleased that my princess decided to wear the pink mini-skirt."

Hana blushed and pushed Haru- sending him toppling down in the grass. Unfortunately, he grabbed her hand- bringing her down with him. They fell into a very suggestive position. Haru blinked a couple of times and began to laugh. "Geez Hana, if you wanted me so badly, you could have said so." He switched their positions so he was on top. Haru lowered his head to kiss Hana but was interrupted when a passing child shouted, "Get a room!"

Hana sat up and her face changed from a shade of peach to a shade of bright bright red. Haru checked to see if the kid was still there and when he saw the coast was clear, he smothered the girl with kisses. Hana pushed him away from lack of air. "Haru, you fool. Didn't you hear the kid say ahhhh!"

Haru brought his lips onto her left arm and began to assault it with his mouth. Hana tried to pry him from her arm when a voice cried out, "Didn't I say to get a room?"

They glanced to the left and saw the same pesky kid from before. He was holding a ball in one hand and his cap in the other. "PDA! You two should do something productive like playing soccer."

"Hey kid! Throw me the ball, I'll play soccer with you!" Haru abandoned Hana's arm and chased after the boy. They kicked the ball and engaged in a game of soccer. Hana watched from the bench. Haru was smiling and showing off his soccer skills. The boy grew tired of the older boy and snached the ball away-trying to impress the pretty girl in the pink mini-skirt. Haru saw the rising competition and said, "If you can get one goal past me, I'll let you kiss her." And before Hana could protest, they were off. The sun beat down on them and soon their shirts were soaked with sweat. They had been playing for quite a while and still, the boy couldn't get one goal past Haru. The kid gave up and ran off in a huff.

"Did you see my great soccer skills?" Haru asked while plopping down on the ground next to Hana.

"I didn't appreciate having to be used as bait." She pouted.

"Aww, you know I would never let him win." Hana pulled Haru forward until their lips met.

Haru grinned and stated, "I love you."

Hana bit her lip. She only had six minutes left with Haru. "I love you too Haru."

Haru gazed at her for a while and whispered, "Do you want to continue where we left off last night? Maybe I could go further down your dress." He traced his finger up and down her arm.

Hana looked in disgust at her boyfriend and bonked him on the head. "You pervert! I'm leaving." She walked off in the direction of the waiting car, failing to mention that her memory was to be wiped. Haru simply laughed and lay there in the grass thinking of X-rated things.

* * *

"Akito-sama, I'm here." 

"Good, took you an awful long time! Hatori are you read-.." Akito stared at Hana's arm and collarbone. "What the hell is that?"

"U-um I fell down the stairs and got funny looking bruises." Hana couldn't believe that those words were coming out of her mouth.

"You expect me to believe that? I gave you time to have a final date to say goodbye! NOT TO FOOL AROUND!" Luckily, Akito was restrained by Kureno who walked in.

"Akito-sama, I came to tell you that its time for .."

"I don't care Kureno! I don't care! Just leave!" Kureno left the room while bowing respectfully.

Hatori took his place and touched Hana on the head as softly as possible. He whispered, "I'll make this as painless as possible."

Hana nodded and allowed the older man to probe her mind. She felt uncomfortable, the feeling was like a knife cutting through skin. Her eyes shut in pain.

"I'm sorry I can't make this less painful." Hatori began the mind erasing process. He saw all the memories of Haru that were planted inside. They were locked behind three solid walls. "Ms. Hanajima, I need you to lower the walls."

Hana tearfully removed one at a time. When the final one was about to be put down, she shot a poison wave at Hatori. He took a step back and for a moment, she didn't feel his presence in her mind. "Hanajima-san I warned you. Now I have no choice. Prepare yourself."

Then in an instant she felt searing pain throughout her body. It was like she was on fire. Hana screamed and clenched Hatori's shoulders. She shakily grabbed his hands and gave him a pleading look. The attack did not recede and Hana could feel her memories being burned down one by one. She desperately tried to save some from Hatori but he erased every single one. Then, her mind froze over and she blacked out. Her body fell into Hatori's arms and he wiped her tears away.

"It is finished."

"Take the filth back to where it belongs." Akito turned and faced the window. "And get Kureno in here."

* * *

"What? Her memory is gone!" Shigure almost fainted with disbelief. He hung up the phone immediately and ran into the living room where Haru, Kyo, and Yuki were sitting. 

"Yuki, would you belief that Hana kissed me today? Aren't you jealous?" Haru poked Yuki. Yuki sweat-dropped and replied, "I could care less."

"Haru you're such a homo.." Kyo started. Haru gave him a death glare and Kyo finished his sentence with, "sapien."

"You guys, Hana's memories are gone!"

"WHAT?" All three men's jaws dropped down to the floor. Haru stood up and ran over to Shigure.

"This better not be a joke."

"Why would I joke about something as serious as this? Ask Ha'ri if you don't believe me!"

Haru's eyes widened and he stated, "No, even if they are gone, she'll still remember me."

"Stop being so hopeful you stupid cow! She's gone! Just like Kana and Momiji's mother." Kyo spat. "And it's all cause of Akito."

"Haru, you should go see her." Yuki advised.

"Listen, Hana just had her memory wiped by Hatori. He didn't leave any traces of the Sohmas or the curse. She won't remember anything. He erased anything that could lead back to us. So don't even try to visit her Haru. She won't remember." Shigure tried to convince Haru but he grabbed his coat and ran as fast as he could out of the house. He ran past the gate, past the park, and onto the street. He didn't care that there were cars on the road.

Haru just kept running. 'I have to see if this shit is true.' He arrived at Hana's house and clambered up the vine that grew next to the balcony. He had taken this route before. He swiftly landed on the balcony and swung open the twin doors. Sure enough, his beauty was sleeping on the bed. She looked peaceful and unharmed.

'Hatori and Shigure lied. She is right here sleeping on the bed. She hasn't been touched. She'll remember me.' He crawled next to her on the bed. She didn't stir and he brushed a hair out of her face. 'Hana will remember me. Even if there was a memory wipe, she'd remember.' He clutched her face and rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs. Haru buried his head in Hana's hair. It dawned on him that Hana wouldn't know who he was in the morning but Haru pushed that thought away. 'I don't care if I'm in denial. She is going to know me tomorrow morning.' He brought her close to him, holding her tenderly until the sun rose.

Authors note. No, this is not the end, there is another chapter. Don't worry.


	12. Epilogue

* * *

_Final Chapter_

* * *

_The sun seeped into the room awakening a sleepy Haru. He rubbed his eyes with one hand and wistfully looked at the girl laying beside him. She was still sleeping and her long hair was strewn about. Her delicate arms were wrapped around one of his. He gently kissed her forehead and Hana's eyes fluttered open. She yawned and then raised an eyebrow. For some reason, there was a boy in her room._

_She pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a dream, and when she saw it wasn't, she stuttered, "U-um, who are you, and why are you in my room!?!?!"_

_"Hana-chan, don't kid around. It's me, Haru." The stranger reached out to hold her hand but Hana pushed it away. She shoved Haru off the bed and dragged him out of the room. 'Oh, my god, what if my mom finds out that I have a guy in my room? A guy that I don't even know!'_

_"H-hana, what are you d-doing?" Haru sputtered. "H-hana?" Hana continued to drag Haru down the stairs and She tried to get him out of the house. Her attempt was futile. Haru grabbed onto her wrists and pushed her against the wall. "Hana, don't you remember me?" He looked pained. Hana shook her head._

_"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" She kicked him in the shin and Haru immediately released her. She took that moment to her advantage and pushed him out of the door._

_Haru brushed the dirt off from his shirt, stood up, and walked away. Moisture formed around his eyes and he sighed. "She doesn't remember me..."_

_Hanajima locked the wooden door and clutched her pounding heart. It panged terribly and she felt as though she had lost someone dear to her. And for some unknown reason, a tear ran down her cheek._


	13. Preview

Preview of Gray Photos. (The sequel to Black and White)

Hopefully you haven't forgotten about it. Or I will have to pummel it back into your memories.

It's going to be updated on December 1st. So keep waiting. Only 16 more days . My user page has the information on updates, chapters, and stories so look there if you want to know this stuff.

* * *

'_That probably wasn't Hana. There's no way she'd be here. I'm on the other side of Japan.' He 'kicked' at the black pavement, sighing miserably. 'I still miss her. After all these years, I still can't forget her. Her laugh, her tears, and her smile.' He wistfully watched some leaves whistle by, thinking of the old tattered photo he kept in his wallet. His cell phone rang, breaking him out of his trance._

* * *


End file.
